Popcorn Fairy
Popcorn_Fairy was a player in both The Epic Struggle and The Epic Struggle 2. In The Epic Struggle 1 he was on Amber, Mango, Invisible, and Sol. He tied for 25th place with sktgamer_13dude. In the Epic Struggle 2 he was in Taurus, Platinum, Ebony, and Sock. He placed in 10th place and is Juror #8. The Epic Struggle 1 Popcorn originally joined the Epic Struggle 1 as the founder of the Orange Team. However, due to unpopularity, the Orange Team was merged with the Yellow Team and became the Amber Team. Because the Amber Team worked well together, Popcorn survived long enough to see the Amber Team merge with the Brown Team to become the Mango Team. Unfortunately Popcorn was eliminated Week 12. Because of Mango's odd way of choosing who to be eliminated, there was a choice of two players. It became SpikeDragon's call, and being put on the spot, he offered himself up. Due to proximity to the deadline, it wasn't seen in time and Popcorn was eliminated. Popcorn was then sent to the Invisible Team. Popcorn performed well on the Invisible Team and was brought back to the game on Sol. In a cruel twist of fate, Popcorn was eliminated for good shortly after and tied for 25th place. The Epic Struggle 2 Popcorn returned in The Epic Struggle 2. He initially joined Taurus. Taurus, surprisingly, had a lot of inactive players and lost a good number of them after inactivity purges. Luckily, Taurus was recruited into the Chimera Alliance. Being in a massive alliance, Popcorn kept a low profile and let Chimera do the heavy lifting. Popcorn was placed into Platinum, Ebony, and eventually, Sock. Once in the final stages, Chimera fell apart. Popcorn and the remaining Taurus players had to play carefully. Making deals with Scorpio and Gemini, they tried to walk the middle ground. Soon afterword, Scorpio and Gemini teamed up and started purging Taurus from the game. Popcorn was then eliminated and took 10th place. Personality Popcorn kept to himself in the actual Epic Struggle topics. While this may make him seem like an inactive player, Popcorn is actually a very active player, keeping his activity in team discussion. Popcorn is optimistic and keeps positive no matter how bad things may look. Trivia * Popcorn much preferred the name Team Amber to Team Mango. Most of his teammates disagreed. * Popcorn originally joined the Epic Struggle because a Mafia style challenge was promised. He was eliminated before that challenge happened. He did come back through redemption to play it, and it ended up being disappointing. * Popcorn's favorite challenges in both The Epic Struggle and The Epic Struggle 2 are the Bad Boxart Challenges. * In The Epic Struggle 2 challenge to name the final team, Popcorn suggested Team Masquerade. * In The Epic Struggle 2, Popcorn tried desperately to make a deal with Gemini during his elimination. It didn't work. * Popcorn was the second to last Taurus to be eliminated. * Popcorn broke the pattern of eliminating the final Taurus members in alphabetical order. * Popcorn is satisfied with 10th place and doesn't think he can top it. * Popcorn was burnt out on The Epic Struggle, so he choose not to participate in The Epic Struggle 3. Category:Players